Kabut Es
by Fvvn
Summary: Setiap pagi Eren selalu melakukan jogging empat kali dalam seminggu. ada dua motif yang menyebabkannya dan yang kamu tahu, baru satu motif saja. second POV. will be twoshot


Tanpa alasan, kamu begitu membencinya

Tanpa alasan, dia begitu membencimu

Tanpa alasan, kalian bertetangga di sebuah distrik di kota besar

Tanpa alasan, kalian sering bertemu dan bertengkar

Tanpa alasan.

Semua tanpa alasan—hingga kamu sendiri tidak paham.

Sampai suatu ketika kamu tersadar,

Mungkin sebenarnya,

tanpa alasan—kamu tidak bisa meninggalkannya,

ataupun ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

**Kabut Es**

**Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Standard applied, twoshot**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**[Fiksi terinspirasi dari film indie JeanEre yang berdasarkan fiksi A Story Without Words]**

.

.

.

Sebagai tetangga yang hidup tiga meter darinya, kamu tentu hapal tabiat dan kebiasaan Eren Yeager—termasuk kegiatannya di pagi buta. Waktu itu kamu dipaksa bangun oleh ibumu, untuk belanja bumbu penyedap dan sayur yang ingin dijadikan sarapan. Dengan gontai kamu memakai sandal jepit, dan berjalan keluar di tengah gulita pagi.

Udara saat itu menyengat dingin—kamu terus mengusap lengan yang merinding, menyesali setengah pilihan untuk berjalan keluar dengan kaus berlengan pendek dan jeans kusut bekas pakai semalam saat Connie mengundangmu untuk makan-makan, merayakan kemenangannya di turnamen game online yang berhadiah uang tunai. Waktu itu ada Reiner, Bertholdt, Thomas dan juga Marco. Sebuah perayaan yang besar, tentu saja.

Angin pagi kembali berhembus—dan tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhmu kembali terasa linu. Kamu lihat beberapa orang seperti anak muda yang menuntun manula di sisi trotoar, atau wanita yang tengah mengajak jalan anjingnya. Dan bahkan seorang tukang mie yang setengah berlari menjinjing pesanan pelanggannya.

Sempat terpikir oleh kepalamu yang cokelat krim, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyukai kegiatan pagi—yang bagimu terlalu dini ini? Lihat saja wajah-wajah itu sudah tersenyum cerah—tidak seperti milikmu yang melengkung n, terlihat tidak berselera.

Pertanyaan itu lalu terjawab dengan lari cepat seorang pemuda yang menyusul langkah-langkah malasmu. Hoodie-nya membungkus kepala, _wrist band_ biru melingkari lengan kiri, keringat menetes deras menuruni dagunya, sepatu lari yang warnanya mencolok.

Rambut cokelatnya baru terekspos saat hoodie-nya lepas dan tubuhnya berbalik arah, mengetahui sosok siapa yang baru saja ia lewati. Kamu tercekat melihat sekujur wajah itu seperti baru saja keluar dari pemandian air panas.

"Ooh, kalau memang aku tidak salah orang."

Kamu monyong spontan mendengar teguran yang setengah mengejek. Kakimu kembali bergerak cepat meninggalkan orang yang berputar jalan cuma-cuma hanya untuk dirimu.

Eren mengejar.

"Hei, Jean!"

"Diamlah Eren! Tak usah sapa-sapa segala—"

"Masih pagi _mood_-mu sudah jelek saja—"

Bibir monyong sekarang menjadi milik Eren. Matanya turun memerhatikan apa yang digenggam olehmu dengan amat erat. Kertas putih yang sedikit tulisannya terbaca,

'_garam, merica—'_

"Belanja? Pfft—"

Bola matamu melirik tajam ke sumber suara. Terusik amat sangat.

"Tumben sekali kau belanja pagi—"

"Sudah biasa kok!"

Memotong cepat—merasa gengsi.

"Oh ya?" Eren menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kiri—tak berniat melepaskanmu dan terus menempelimu bagai lalat. Dan kamu tahu benar apa tujuannya, "Jeanbo—ah, Jean, aku tidak jogging hari ini saja, tahu. Sudah ratusan hari—empat kali dalam seminggu dan setiap jumat atau minggu aku sering berpapasan dengan ibumu yang menenteng kantung belanjaan—"

"Oke _Yeager_! **[1]** Terserah!"

Eren tertawa melihat ekspresi kerenmu luntur dengan jeritan kalah.

"Kau memang laki-laki yang penuh harga diri ya—"

"Lihat, siapa yang bicara!"

Eren tersentak mendengar balasanmu dan sontak nyengir lebar karenanya. Otot-ototnya mendadak kaku, mengenakan hoodie kembali dan berlari pergi. Kamu meneriakinya agar jauh-jauh darimu dan jangan mampir-mampir ke rumah.

"Yayaya—terserah!"

Dan ia membalasnya dengan tak acuh. Tertawa kencang.

Jogging pagi itu memiliki dua motif.

Yang kamu ketahui baru salah satunya saja.

Rumor—tidak, faktanya kamu tahu benar Eren punya sepupu yang wajahnya bagai dewi dan tenaganya bagai dewa. Setiap minggu pagi, kamu juga tahu Eren sering membantu ibunya untuk bebenah rumah bersama sang sepupu (kamu tidak mengetahui hal ini dengan mata kepalamu, melainkan dari ceracauan ibumu yang mengeluh akan kemalasanmu—dan seolah memintamu agar meniru anak-anak idaman dari keluarga Yeager)

Yang lucunya—Tuhan seperti memberikanmu kartu AS saat ibumu memerintahmu seenak dengkul untuk membuang sampah keluar dan secara tidak sengaja memergoki Eren di depan teras yang sempoyongan mengangkat dua kardus bertumpuk dan sang sepupu menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Eren.

Sementara Eren menggantikan posisinya untuk menyapu halaman.

Di antara pagar yang membatasi rumah kalian, kamu tonton kegiatan Eren dengan wajah kegelian.

Kamu benar-benar tidak bisa lupa dengan bagaimana ekspresi merah itu meledak-ledak saat mendengar suara tawamu yang membahana. Bagaimana tidak, saat Mikasa yang membawa dua kardus itu—rasanya terlihat seperti sedang mengangkat dua kotak gabus.

"Nyonya Eren, nyapunya yang benar dong—"

"BERISIK JEAN! PULANG SANA."

"Ini memang rumahku, idiot!"

Saat dipikir-pikir lagi, kamu baru saja mengerti motif Eren sering jogging pagi dan ikut klub kendo. Yang pertama untuk meningkatkan stamina, dan yang kedua,

menghindari Mikasa yang ikut klub karate—menghindarinya agar tidak dibandingkan dengan Eren yang inferior.

Meskipun kamu tahu benar bahwa Eren senang sekali memelajari teknik beladiri dengan tangan kosong.

Bukankah ia tidak ada ubahnya denganmu yang penuh harga diri?

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Eren menggosok matanya yang gatal saat kamu dan dia sibuk mengisi PR di depan teras yang langitnya tampak cerah.

Suhu tidak terlalu panas, namun silaunya matahari membuatmu tak bisa mendongak dan memutuskan untuk terus merunduk menatap buku. Sesekali berebut penghapus dengan Eren karena penghapus kalian hilang satu.

Suara bel kecil di depan teras berkerincing saat tertiup angin. Hiasan bergantung dengan kertas doa melambai di atas kepala kalian.

Kamu meneguk ludah saat nyonya Yeager keluar dari rumah dan menyediakan air jeruk perasan. Dengan es batu.

Eren mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Menguap.

"PR-mu tinggal berapa, kuda?"

"Lima soal lagi—"

"APA?!"

Buru-buru bukumu ditarik paksa oleh Eren yang tidak percaya.

Dan bola matanya membelalak makin besar. Tentu saja—tertinggal sepuluh soal di belakang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Eren.

"K-K-KOK?"

"Apa sih."

"Yang nomor empat itu bagaimana pengerjaannya kok bisa begitu? Harusnya _kan_ otak kita satu pentium!"

"Jangan ngaco deh," kamu pukul kepala orang yang berisik sendiri di sebelahmu, "Biar begini pun selama musim dingin aku terus belajar supaya bisa berdiri di atasmu, tahu."

"BOHONG."

"Terserahlah."

"AAAHHHHH—"

Tiba-tiba saja ia merangkak di depanmu dan bersujud sungguh-sungguh.

"—AJARIN."

Senyummu melebar.

"Seribu yen untuk sekali konsultasi—"

"TAI."

Dan Eren sudah menyiram kepalamu dengan air jeruk yang dingin.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Hari ini langit tampak mendung. Menciptakan _mood_ tersendiri bagi para murid di jam terakhir mereka. AC kelas dimatikan, suasana tampak senyap—menyisakan cuapan guru di depan dengan wejangan standar ala orangtua dan tugas-tugas. Kamu tak mendengarkan karena telinga disumbat _earphone_ dengan musik bervolume keras.

Lantai bergetar keras saat para murid berhamburan keluar dari ruangan dan kamu baru saja sadar telah tertinggal sendirian—duduk termangu menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati oleh orang terakhir dari kelas.

Buru-buru kamu raih tas dan pergi sebelum langit menjadi semakin abu dan gelap.

Tetesan air belum nampak, tapi payung beraneka warna sudah terbuka di depan gerbang sekolah. Kamu tak peduli dan terus berjalan cepat melewati puluhan murid yang tertawa saat mengobrol di perjalanan kelabu mereka. Hari itu kamu tidak membawa payung seperti yang lainnya.

Petir melatari langit, disusul oleh gemuruh kencang.

Kakimu mulai berlari menjauh sebelum hujan membasahi tubuh.

Tas yang kamu kepit telah beralih fungsi menjadi pelindung kepala.

Gemuruh semakin melolong keras. Kamu lihat _shelter_ sepuluh meter dari posisimu berdiri. Kecepatan larimu ditambah sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Suara deras lalu menyusul. Napasmu terengah setelah mengeluarkan tenaga maksimal—kamu berani jamin jarang sekali keringat membasahi tengkuk dan dahimu saking pemalasnya, kamu. Lengan mengusap wajah, lalu kamu pun membuka mata.

Dan tertegun.

Bukan air hujan yang kamu lihat.

Melainkan tetesan es jatuh menghantam bumi.

Dari sudut mata arah kanan, ada sosok lain yang bergelut dengan pukulan es dan kamu sadar siapa sosok yang dahinya berdarah karena tergores es tajam.

"Eren!"

Suaramu beresonansi, membuat kepalanya mendongak dan memberi kekuatan baginya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Suara tapak sepatu terakhir terdengar sangat nyaring di atas aspal _shelter_. Eren ngos-ngosan memegangi lututnya yang gemetaran karena lelah.

"Kaget—"

Suaramu membuat Eren kembali menegakkan punggung dan menatap langit.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat hujan es secara langsung."

Besi-besi yang membatasi trotoar dan jalan, _vending machine_, lampu lalu lintas, pagar rumah, tempat pembuangan sampah, atap-atap mobil, motor-motor yang terparkir—semua terhantam oleh butir-butir es yang jatuh dari langit.

Eren terduduk di bangku semen terdekat dan menatap kaki-kakinya. Kamu merasa aneh dengan Eren yang pendiam hari itu. Merah segar masih menghiasi pinggir dahi kiri—tidak diseka samasekali.

"Hei. Lakukan sesuatu dengan lukamu itu. Jangan membuatku merasa gatal."

"Kau tahu Jean?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuatmu buyar, "Semalam mimpiku seram."

"Oh ya?" kamu tak menanggapinya dengan serius karena merasa pembicaraan ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan menyebalkan.

"Untuk sesaat, aku merasa pernah terbang—"

"—Lalu terjatuh karena sayapku hilang."

Kamu terlonjak saat Eren menatapmu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Alisnya turun dan dahinya berkerut. Belum pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya padamu.

Sisi lemah dan jelek—yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan untuk meledeknya, kalau kamu memang sedang _mood _membuatnya kesal.

"Dan hari ini ada hujan es—seperti pertanda saja."

Kamu mendecak, "Samasekali tak koheren. Cuman perasaanmu saja."

Secara insting kamu mendekatinya, benar-benar gatal dengan bulir merah yang turun perlahan dari dahi Eren secara bebas. Ia meringis sedikit saat jemarimu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Dingin, kuda."

Lidahmu mendecak lagi. Tak menggubrisnya dan terus mengusap sampai tetes darah menghilang sempurna.

"Sudah—aku bisa sendiri!"

Ia menepis tanganmu dan menggunakan lengannya untuk mengusap dahi lalu mengucek mata—sayangnya kamu kurang memerhatikan yang terakhir.

Hari itu, kamu sudah duduk menghadap arah yang berlawanan, melipat dahi—tersinggung dengan perlakuannya, dan ia duduk melipat tangan—terlihat seribu kali lebih pendiam dibanding biasanya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Besoknya Eren absen di kelas, dan kamu baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia terserang demam saat orangtuamu menginformasikan.

Keranjang isi mangkuk sup hangat dan jeruk dijinjing olehmu atas perintah dari nyonya besar yang menyiapkan hadiah jenguk. Sebenarnya kamu malas setor muka di depan Eren, tapi kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mampir.

Pintu diketuk dua kali.

Nyonya Yeager yang membukakan pintu, bercakap sebentar dan mengantarmu pada kamar senyap di lantai dua—tempat Eren beristirahat.

Ruangan gelap dan selimut tebal membungkus seluruh permukaan ranjang dan tubuh orang yang berbaring di atasnya, menyisakan sebuah kepala mencuat, kemerahan.

Pintu kamar berdebam sekali. Kamu lihat sekeliling dinding yang dicat biru dongker. Baskom air hangat di meja pendek, tumpukkan lap kering di sampingnya, lap di dahi dan keranjang di samping meja yang penuh dengan baju kotor—yang kamu asumsikan sebagai baju yang telah Eren ganti secara berkala.

Kamu letakkan keranjang sup di meja.

Lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kepala Eren bergolek, ritme napasnya berantakan.

Padahal hari ini tidak kelabu, tapi suasana kamar telah membuatnya demikian.

"Sakitmu memangnya parah?"

Kamu adalah kamu—tidak bisa untuk tidak sarkas pada Eren hari itu.

"Tidak juga."

Lelaki itu bangun, menyingkirkan lap kering yang bertengger di dahinya. Kamu tahu gerakan-gerakan kecil itu dilakukannya dengan susah payah. Meraih jeruk pemberianmu tanpa ditawarkan. Mengupasnya perlahan dengan ekspresi mengawang menatap kulit jingga dari buahnya.

"Besok … aku harus jogging."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus—"

Kamu terdiam melihat tangannya yang gemetaran dan jeruk digenggamannya menggelinding di atas selimut.

"Aku, seperti melupakan sesuatu."

"Ha? Kau bicara apa sih?"

Ada jeda yang mengisi sebelum Eren menyentuh pinggir dahinya dengan hati-hati dan kamu mengangkat alis tinggi.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku."

Eren lalu menggosok matanya, lagi.

"Setiap kali jogging, aku merasa akan mengingatnya perlahan—"

"—Kabut itu, dan langit subuh. Dadaku berdebar-debar."

"Itu karena kau kelelahan saat berlari, bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh!" teriakannya melengking tinggi, "Tentu saja orang berdebar-debar karena kelelahan! Tapi aku tahu ada hal lain yang membuatku begini!"

Jemari kecil itu mencengkeram selimut dengan erat. Kamu bingung—amat bingung dengan hal apa yang sebenarnya Eren khawatirkan saat itu.

"Jadi—apa itu?"

Dengan hati-hati kamu putar posisi untuk duduk menghadapnya.

"Hal yang kau lupakan dan membuatmu gelisah. Apa?"

"Kalau aku ingat, namanya bukan kelupaan, kuda."

Kamu mendengus dengan jawabannya yang meremehkan.

"Tapi perasaanku tidak tenang karenanya." Jemari itu turun, mengusap leher, melakukan gestur cengkeraman. Lalu ke dada.

Mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Kamu pun ikut tidak tahu, harus bagaimana.

"Biar kusuapkan supnya sebelum dingin."

"Apa—"

Tanganmu sudah menyambar mangkuk alumunium, membuka tutupnya, mengaduk isinya dengan sendok yang baru saja dibalut tisu. Memasukkan segumpal krim sup ke dalam mulut Eren yang terbuka setengah karena kaget.

"Kau harus makan, bodoh."

"Pasti karena lapar—ucapanmu jadi ngelantur."

Pada hari itu, kamu berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Berharap apa yang membuat Eren aneh hari itu hanyalah sebuah demam.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Bulan belum sirna di pagi buta saat kedua kaki kecil bersepatu olahraga berlari menembus kabut-kabut tebal yang menutupi pemandangan.

Eren berhenti di ujung jalan, di dekat tempat sampah dan bersandar pada tiang listrik dengan wajah mendongak ke langit. Air mineral yang ia bawa diguyurkannya pada wajah.

Mata itu mengecil—saat objek pandangannya berganti. Satu sensasi di tubuhnya terkecap dan ia menggigil tanpa sebab.

Eren mengucek mata untuk yang ke sekian kali. Cahaya dari iris emasnya seolah redup.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Butuh waktu tiga hari sampai Eren kembali sekolah dan mengejar ketinggalan materi lewat naskah-naskah fotokopian yang diantarkan olehmu.

Cengirannya sudah kembali seperti biasa—sifat konyolnya, dan sifat menyebalkannya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Setidaknya, tidak sampai pada saat-saat tertentu yang membuatnya mendadak diam atau berkeringat dingin. Kamu tidak tahu apa yang membuat Eren membelalak dengan hanya memerhatikan seorang petugas pembersih kaca gedung sekolah yang sedang bergantungan di lantai tiga. Atau dengan bagaimana Eren diam fokus saat Levi—guru biologi mereka—membedah katak dengan sebuah _cutter_. Ia bahkan sampai ikut memegangi _cutter_ itu dan memerhatikannya seperti menatap benda langka. Disaat murid-murid lain sibuk mengurusi katak-katak mereka, Eren justru diam membatu pada posisinya.

Yang paling aneh saat ia berpapasan dengan Hanji—guru kimia—mereka di halaman belakang sekolah.

Waktu itu, kamu sedang mendampingi Eren yang berniat jajan di kantin—seperti biasa. Namun sosok Hanji dan kelasnya yang masih berlangsung mengurungkan niat itu.

Kamu bisa lihat fokus Eren bukanlah tertuju pada wajah gurunya yang tertawa lebar saat menyapanya, melainkan pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan bersama murid-muridnya.

Ember-ember berisi es kering yang disiram dengan air dan menciptakan asap tebal.

Asap tebal putih yang dingin.

Kamu terlonjak begitu menyadari Eren sudah terduduk di rumput, di sebelahmu.

Wajahnya nampak lemas.

"Oi—Eren?"

"Jean."

Ia menoleh padamu, memasang wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau ingat, pernah meneriakkan namaku dengan keras?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kita—pernah rekreasi ke puncak gunung? Atau ke hutan?"

"T-tidak pernah—" kamu menjawab ragu, dengan apa yang mendasari Eren bertanya begitu, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingat sesuatu."

"_Setelah melihat kabut seperti itu, aku pernah mati."_

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Kamu menatap langit, bengong di tengah senja di pinggir bibir sungai. Di antara semilir angin yang meniup dandelion. Di antara layang-layang yang beterbangan di atas kepala, atau lemparan bola baseball yang kadang menuju ke arahmu.

Hari itu kamu sendirian.

Mengulangi perkataan anehnya di dalam benakmu, seperti gema.

"_Aku pernah mati."_

Perasaan gelisah itu lambat laun menular.

Ketika awan tebal berarak perlahan, meninggalkan langitnya. Ketika anak-anak menyingkir dan berlari pulang saat langit berganti warna, kamu tetap terdiam di tempat—berpangku pipi.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Dan berteriak kencang.

Terkesiap dari mimpi yang membuat napasmu anomali.

Kamu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahi dengan perasaan lega. Hari ini kamu merasa tidak akan bisa tidur lagi setelah terbangun paksa.

Karena sebuah mimpi yang membuat perutmu mual, dan menyelubungi hatimu dengan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Seperti ada paksaan yang membuatmu—

Menangis.

Menangis karena rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Pagi di hari libur kamu mendapat pesan pendek dari orang yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumahmu.

_Oi kuda, cepat keluar dari rumahmu. Aku menunggu._

Kamu tak menjawabnya, dan ia memanjat pagar, meneriaki namamu dari puncak. Membuat ibumu terusik dan menendang pintu kamarmu agar menemuinya segera—sebelum satu komplek terbangun karena suara cemprengnya.

Dengan sendal selop dan celana pendek, kamu keluar malas-malasan. Menggaruk perut.

Dia nyengir lebar, melambai dengan _eyepatch_ putih menutupi mata kirinya.

Kamu tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap acuh.

_Eyepatch_ itu mengganggumu.

Perasaan yang sama kembali merasukimu. Perasaan yang kamu dapatkan ketika mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Mimpi samar yang mirip sebuah film jadul—hitam putih dan berkelebat cepat.

"_Apa kita—pernah rekreasi ke puncak gunung? Atau ke hutan?"_

Kamu berkeringat ketika pertanyaan itu kembali berputar di kepala.

Karena kamu memimpikan sebuah hutan, dengan pohon-pohon raksasa dan semak belukar yang menjalar. Hutan berumur tua dengan bau kerak dan oksigen yang amat kental. Hutan yang senyap, dengan garis-garis kegelapan yang disebabkan oleh lebatnya dedaunan yang menutupi langit.

Hutan yang menyeramkan bagimu. Karena :

Kamu melihat Eren disana.

Kamu bersenjata.

Kalian sedang terbang di antara cabang.

Eren tertembak di bagian mata karena senapanmu.

Dan,

Kamu menangisinya.

"Jean?"

Petikan jemari lentik di depan wajah membuatmu tersadarkan dari lamunan.

"Kau tiba-tiba diam seperti tersambar petir. Kupikir kenapa—"

"Matamu kenapa?"

_Eyepatch_ itu kamu singkirkan tanpa aba-aba. Membuat pemiliknya terkesiap mundur—hampir-hampir jatuh dari puncak pagar kalau saja keseimbangannya runtuh.

"Tunggu, Jean!—"

Eren telat menangkis diri. _Eyepatch_ itu terlepas jatuh bersemayam di ubin teras rumahmu. Bola mata keemasannya membuka perlahan—menampilkan iris cantik yang memudar. Emas yang tidak sama dibanding warna sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kamu beralih kembali pada wajahnya—cemas dan takut. Mengulang pertanyaan itu dengan harap bahwa ia menjawabnya, serius.

Tapi tidak. Eren hanya turun dari pagar, memungut penutup matanya dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Oi, Eren!"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu sudah begini."

Punggung itu tak berbalik. Memunggungimu seperti menyembunyikan wajah di depannya.

"Tapi pasti ada peny—"

"Tolong." Suara itu memotong lemah.

"Tolong, jangan dibahas. Oke?"

"Hari ini aku ingin makan yang enak-enak tolong jangan dirusak dengan pembicaraan ini."

Wajah itu menatapmu serius,

"Anggap saja ada serangga yang menggigit mataku dan sekarang sedang iritasi—"

"Paham, Jean?"

"Jean?"

Kamu tidak yakin untuk mengikuti sarannya.

Karena Eren yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang menikmati sisa terakhir dari hidupnya, sebelum pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Aku tidak paham."

Dan kamu seperti tak ingin membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau berpura-pura bodoh. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Pernyataanmu tak meyakinkannya sejumput pun. Sudah terlihat dari cara Eren yang menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tak bergairah membahasnya."

Wajahmu tentu kecewa. Eren menutup kasusnya rapat-rapat, membangun tembok tinggi nan tebal terhadapmu yang baru saja berniat untuk membuka diri padanya.

"Kau telat sekali Jean."

"Apa maksudmu telat? Kau bisa bercerita pelan-pelan dari awal, aku samasekali tak keberatan!"

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Asal kau tahu, semalam aku bermimpi tentangmu!"

Kamu sangat putus asa sehingga membawa pembicaraan itu dengan buru-buru. Napasmu berburu.

"Aku melihatmu—mata kirimu luka. Dan itu semua karena salahku! Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja ketika pagi ini kulihat matamu seperti itu?!"

Teriakan itu menjadi yang terakhir mengisi kehidupan di teras rumah. Karena setelahnya, Eren hanya menunduk, menarik ujung bajumu. Terisak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N** : Setelah sekian lama ngetik, akhirnya gue kembali ngerasain nulis kata TBC di akhir cerita. Bakal jadi twoshot. Sebenernya udah diketik lama, tapi sempet ga mood diterusin tapi pas hari ini baca ulang, ternyata gue berkeinginan untuk nuntasin fic (sok) tragedi ini. Jadi… oke. Sukur-sukur sebelum UTS udah gue ketik. Nggak sukur gue ketiknya setelah UTS /plop.

Kalo ada yang ganjil dan aneh tolong koreksi ya.

Sankyuu!


End file.
